S'attendre à l'inattendu
by blueblueyes
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Potter ne soit plus Potter ! Un lavage de cerveau ? Une potion ? Un coup sur la tête ? Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais une chose est sure, quelque chose a changé !
1. Chapter 1

Tous s'activaient autour de moi, le train n'allait pas tarder à partir et chacun profitait des ces dernières secondes pour embrasser sa famille avant des les quitter pour un ans… Un ans peut paraitre long, mais un ans à Poudlard croyez moi ça passe vite ! Et j'étais d'autant plus nostalgique car aujourd'hui était la dernière fois que je prenais le Poudlard express. J'entamais enfin ou plutôt déjà ma 7eme année, et ma dernière… Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais de me présenter. Moi c'est Lily Evans ! 17ans, un caractère bien trempé, une chevelure flamboyante et des yeux émeraude. Je suis aussi préfète en chef et majore de ma promotion. Je crois que ces quelques informations devraient suffirent pour me caractériser. Et donc comme je le disais, pour la dernière fois je monte dans le Poudlard express. Poudlard, fut plus pour moi qu'une simple école, c'est ma maison, mon abris, l'endroit au monde ou je me sent le mieu et ou surtout je peut être moi-même… Je ne sais pas comment envisager le fait que c'est ma dernière année, mais une chose est certaine, je compte profiter de chacun des instants que cette année me réserve et graver a jamais dans ma mémoire ces souvenirs afin de ne jamais oublier d'où je vient. Vous trouvez que j'attache trop d'importance a une simple école ? Et ma famille ? Hé bien, ce n'est pas évident … ma sœur me déteste. Je suis d'une famille de moldu et je ne sais pas si ma sœur me jalouse ou non mais elle me déteste. Pour elle je ne suis qu'un monstre, une atrocité de la nature, une bête inhumaine qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Bien sur mes parents ne partagent pas du tout son avis, ils m'aiment et me défendent, ils sont totalement fascinés par mon monde. Mais plus les années sont passées, plus Pétunia a sut les éloigner de moi, et plus progressivement le dialogue c'est rompu. Je les aimes et je sais qu'ils m'aiment mais a cause de la distance, la différence, le quotidien un lien c'est brisé. Et voila, vous connaissez ma triste vie … enfin bon, bref il faudrait peut-être que je m'intéresse a ce que Jade me raconte, ça fait des semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vue et je suis déjà dans la lune !

-…et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu abattre un cochon a 3 têtes en mangeant du chewing-gum sur un aire de Tcha-Tcha-Tcha !

-! Elle me raconte quoi la ? …

-Ha tu m'écoute enfin Lily ? Sa fait du bien de se sentir écouté ! Me dit-elle d'un air contrarié.

Oups, je crois qu'elle va me faire la tête !

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Ne bouda pas Jade ! C'était juste un moment d'absence, je suis toute a toi maintenant ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Jade, est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Grande brune a la silhouette élancée, son regard profond en rend fou plus d'un. Elle est extravertie, pleine de vie et en fait fondre par ce caractère plus d'un !

La dernière personne du compartiment est Natalia, ou plutôt Nat ! Elle est simplement le total opposé de Jade. Blonde, petite et discrète, son charme est certains mais elle n'ose pas en user. Elle est d'un timidité maladive mais c'est tout ce qui fait son charme. Malgré tout, elle est avec nous très ouverte, et bavarde. C'est un vraie amie, tout comme Jade. Je ne peut concevoir Poudlard sans elles.

-LILY ! LILYYYY ! Tu pourrais être attentive juste trente seconde s'il te plait ? Tu t'étais encore envolé au pays des songes ! S''écria Jade.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais,…encore. Dis-je d'un air coupable. Alors Jade, comment étaient tes vacances en France ?

- C'est vrai ça ! Raconte nous, en plus il parait que les Français sont très sexy et …

TOC TOC TOC !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvris lentement pour laisser passer la tête de Remus, Remus Lupin, préfet en chef, et lui aussi un de mes amis a ses heures perdues. Cependant si Remus est la, ses 2 accolites ne devraient pas être bien loin. Qu'y sont-ils ? Sirius Black, grand séducteur de Poudlard, batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et un des plus grand farceurs que l'école n'ait jamais connu. Il est grand, brun, musclé au regard charmeur, les filles de notre école ont tendance a le décrire comme le mec sexy par excellence! L'autre, c'est James Potter, grand séducteur lui aussi, capitaine et attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai souvent tendance a le décrire comme le plus grand crétin de Poudlard lui par contre. Ils est plus petit que black, brun aux cheveux en batailles, il porte des lunettes et a décidait une chose: faire de ma vie un enfer ! Comment vous allez me dire ? Hé bien, c'est pas difficile, en prétendant être fou amoureux de moi ! En effet, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je n'ais au moins 3 déclarations d'amour, sans qu'il n'ait tenté de m'approcher par les stratagèmes les plus vicieux et absurdes, sans en fait qu'il ne fasse de ma vie un enfer. Bien sur Remus me dit qu'il est sincère mais qu'il le croirait sachant qu'après chaque demande je le retrouve quelques heures plus tard dans les bras d'une autre fille ? Enfin bon, comme vous avez pu le déduire par vous-même, je hais Potter !

-Lily ! Sa va ? Me dit Remus d'un air inquiet, alors ? Sa te dérange ou pas ?

- Hein? Heu quoi ? …

- Tu est sure que ça va ? me demanda Nat d'un air inquiet.

- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, il se passe quoi ?

- Les mecs voulaient savoir si ils pouvaient venir dans notre compartiment étant donné que aucun n'est libre a part un ou il n'y a que des groupies !

- Ba pourquoi ils iraient pas ? Je vois pas ou est le problème !

- Lily stp, peut-être que eux ça les déranges pas d'être dans leur compartiment mais moi si, ne me fait pas subir cette torture, pense a notre longue et vielle amitié ! Stp stp stp stp…

-Ok ! Mais je te prévient, Potter se met a l'autre bout du compartiment et interdiction pour lui de m'approcher, et je ne veut pas de vos conneries de Maraudeurs ou je vous vire tous !

- Merci Lily, je te revaudrais ça !

- Hé calme Evans, si tu n'avais pas remarqué je n'ais encore rien fait alors soit gentille, m'agresse pas ! Me dit Potter de manière brutale.

Il se leva, et alla s'assoir à l'exacte opposé de moi, contre la fenêtre.

Mais il se passe quoi la ? Depuis quand Potter m'appel par mon nom ? Et depuis quand il me répond, me snob et ne me fait pas de grandes déclarations enflammées ? Ou est passé le vrai Potter ? Il a peut être subit un sortilège, ou alors on la empoisonné, ou il a reçut un mauvais coup en faisant du Quidditch ! Oui c'est sa , un mauvais coup. Je suis sure qu'une fois arrivée a Poudlard il reprendra ses mauvaises habitudes et tout redeviendra comme avant !

- LILY! Crièrent mes deux meilleures amies en même temps.

- Oui? Demandais-je d'une toute petite vois innocente…


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage se passa dans le calme, et malgré mes quelques absences tout se déroula pour le mieux. Chacun raconta ses vacances et étonnamment, je passa un agréable moment en compagnie de Black ! Incroyable nan ? Et pour ce qui est de Potter ? Et bien , il m'a ignoré tout le long du voyage, enfin il a un peu ignoré tout le monde. Il a passé tout son voyage le visage scotché à la vitre a regarder le paysage défiler. Et croyez moi, venant de Potter c'est quelque chose de vraiment étrange ! Mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre, depuis le temps que je lui demande de grandir et de me foutre la paix ! Malgré tout je reste vigilante, qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de ses nouvelles stratégies qu'il a mit en place afin de me séduire ? Potter reste Potter et il ne faut en aucun cas le sous estimer !

- … donc pour conclure, j'aimerais souhaiter a chacun une merveilleuse année remplie de magie et de gnomes à poiles courts, et que commence enfin la répartition ! S'écria Dumbledore d'un air bien heureux.

-Il est toujours aussi fou, une chose au moins qui n'a pas changée vous trouvez pas ?

-Que veut-tu dire Lily par : « qui n'a pas changé? » ne serais tu pas entrain de parler de Potter ? Sa te dérange qu'il t'ignore ? Me demanda Nat' un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Me dérange ? Nan , c'est un soulagement, une bénédiction, je crois que je serais presque prête a embrasser Rogue pour fêter ça !

- Rogue ? Crois moi Lily t'est pas obligée, mais bon tu ne peut pas nier que cela ne te fait rien qu'il t'ignore nan ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler !

-Anabella Hopkins ! Appela la vielle Mago' d'une voie puissante.

Une petite fille s'avança, se plaça sur le tabouret, on posa délicatement le Choixpaux sur sa tête et quelques minutes plus tard on entendit: GRYFFONDOR !

Et la retentit à la table un tonner d'applaudissement.

Et il en fut ainsi pour toute une petite troupe de première année. Ils ne rejoignent pas pour autant la table, ils se connaissaient c'est évident et étaient a priori très anxieux que chacun soit à Gryffondor.

Mais le plus étonnant, ne fut pas le comportement étrange de cette petite troupe, non. Ce qui attira mon attention fut l'arrivée de la petite Myriam Potter et d'un petit garçon Max Potter au même aire malicieux que notre James Potter national. Ainsi cette année il n'y aura pas 1 mais 3 Potter… Je me demande ce qu'ils représentent pour Potter ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est fils unique, alors qui sont-ils ?

Mais attendez, que se passe-t-il ? Non d'un scroute a Pétard, toute notre petite troupe, soit une dizaine de première année se dirige vers notre table, mais pas n'importe ou, ils se dirigent vers les maraudeurs !

…Incroyable, ils viennent tous, et sans exception de sauter dans les bras de Potter !

Je ne sais pas se qu'ils représentent pour lui mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont très proches et … je crois que … je n'ais jamais vue Potter sourire ainsi. Il semble s'être débarrasser de son aire arrogant et supérieur pour le remplacer par … un sourire incroyable! Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais ce Potter la est sans aucun doute bien loin de celui que je connais et il semble si … heureux, naturel, épanouis, … je ne sais pas comment le qualifier mais il a quelque chose de changer, c'est évident !

Enfin bon, je ne voie pas pourquoi je me focalise tant sur Potter, que représente-il pour moi ? Rien ! Donc cette histoire est clos, dans quelques heures il redeviendra l'arrogant Potter et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !


End file.
